In accordance with DE 34 29 649 A1, such resistors, which can be used as resistance strain gauges, are known. Such a resistor has a resistive layer applied to a carrier, an electrically non-conducting layer being arranged between the carrier and resistive layer.
The resistive layer and/or the non-conducting layer is either vapor deposited or sputtered onto the carrier.
The carrier to which the layer structure explained above is applied is a small surface in this case. Should such a structure be applied to non-flat surfaces, the mode of procedure described above is no longer possible, since conformity with previously accurately dimensioned electrical properties is no longer ensured.
It is therefore the object of the invention to specify a method for producing an electric resistor which can be applied reliably to carrier elements with non-flat surfaces.